Cat Ears
by batouttahell
Summary: Isabelle wants to try something new, but Simon disagrees. Schemes ensue. Rated M, hetero, femdom-ish. I haven't written many lemons, be warned. One-shot.


**AN: **I am not entirely sure when this takes place. It's sometime after Simon is Turned. I have not read the most recent book, so if anything in here disagrees with anything in there, sorry (although I kind of doubt this topic is addressed). They may be a little OOC as I haven't read the books in a quite a while. Uh, that should be all. Warning: Slight Femdom? Reviews are loved. ^.^

* * *

><p>"No. Never. I'm not agreeing to this," Simon said, waving his hands out in front of him as if he could brush away what Isabelle was holding.<p>

Isabelle blinked, making a pout and trying to look cute.

"Come on, that's not fair. How can something so evil look so adorable?" he teased, not about to give in that easily.

She smiled at the compliment, but then a look of annoyance settled on her face and she rolled her eyes. "I am not _adorable_; I am sexy. Evil and sexy," she corrected him. Her grin came back and she held out the box in her hands again. "Now, is my little vampire scared of trying something new?"

Simon glanced around the store when she said that, trying to see if anyone had heard it. "Don't say that," he hissed, suddenly not feeling like jokes anymore.

Isabelle rolled her eyes again, this time with a light laugh. "I'm sure they've heard weirder in here."

Simon let out a sigh as he realized she was probably right. He wasn't entirely sure how Izzy had managed to drag him here, but here they were. 'Here' was some sex toy shop. The…merchandise…ranged from the more innocent (although still concerning to Simon) tongue ring vibrator, to the hopefully-less-requested things like giant whips. Simon realized that was a little hypocritical, considering his girlfriend's favorite weapon, but she had yet to ask to bring that to bed with them.

"Come on, Simon, it's a pair of cat ears. Is it really that bad?" Izzy complained, now looking like she was actually beginning to be annoyed.

"Yes it is a big deal. Do you like people or cats?"

"I like vampires in cat ears, obviously," she pointed out with a smirk. "Now, put the damn ears on or I'll go find someone else who will."

He knew she was joking about the threat, but he wondered if she had asked this of anyone else in the past. The mental image of Meliorn in cat ears briefly flashed through his mind and, although deeply disturbing, it gave him another reason to argue. "I'll look stupid if I wear those. And what will the cashier think?"

"He'll think we're really boring and should have just gone to a costume shop."

"I—"

"And you'll look cute," she interrupted, hands on her hips.

Simon mumbled something unintelligible and Izzy sighed. Why did her boyfriend have to be so…not willing to try something new? Maybe if she could convince him this wasn't that bad compared to other things… An idea came to her and she grinned. She quickly composed her face and glared at the whining vampire. "Fine, I'll go pay for this myself. You can go wait out in the car before you get infected by any kinkiness."

Simon, having not noticed her epiphany, made his way out of the store as quickly as he could, not meeting anyone's eyes and hoping he wouldn't run into anything.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the two were sitting at the table in the Institute, Simon hoping for once that the shadowhunter wouldn't want to have sex. The Lightwoods were all out, though, so he probably wouldn't be so lucky. Damn conferences, art shows, and Alec thinking it was the perfect opportunity to spend the night at Magnus's. He could guess no one else was being forced to wear cat ears.<p>

"Hey Simon?" Isabelle asked, interrupting his mental rant. "About today," she started, a smirk on her face and her eyes looking down at her plate as though she was embarrassed, "I think it's time we put the cat ears to use." She looked up at Simon, already guessing at his reaction.

"Why add cat ears to our sex? Why fix something that isn't broke?" He knew he wasn't going to win this, but he could try.

"Fine, we can have your boring 'normal' sex. But you're doing the dishes. I'll go get ready," she said with a wink before sauntering up the stairs.

Simon was in shock, but he wasn't about to question it. He quickly gathered up the dishes and put them in the dish washer.

"Izzy?" he called once he was upstairs and in her room. Where was she? Suddenly, a pair of hands came up to cover his eyes.

"Guess who," she joked before turning him around and pushing him backwards onto the bed.

Simon, for the second time in the past ten minutes, was stunned into silence. He had been a little suspicious about what all his girlfriend had meant by 'getting ready', and now he found he had had reason to be skeptical.

The woman stood in front of him clothed in what appeared to be some cross between lingerie and shadowhunter gear. "Like it?" she asked, grinning down at his confused form.

"Uh, well it is hot, but…since when did you own this?"

"It caught my eye after you left. You know me, can't pass up a good deal," she said, trying not to laugh. She kind of liked the idea of dominating him, really, but if he wasn't willing to even wear a stupid headband with ears, this would just have to be a scare tactic.

She got onto the bed, straddling his legs. "I thought you would like it," she said, pouting again.

"Look, Iz, I—"

"Mistress," she corrected him, trying to look serious.

Apparently she was successful as he gave her an incredulous look before restarting. "Okay, _Mistress_, I do, it's just…a little much?"

She grinned. "I think I can make you think it's just fine," she argued before pulling off his shirt and kissing him.

Simon had a bad feeling about this, but he went along with it. She wouldn't actually do anything to him, would she?

After a few moments of kissing, Isabelle was getting impatient. She wanted to put the rest of her plan into action. She broke from the kiss and unbuttoned his jeans, situating herself lower and pulling down the zipper with her teeth.

Simon was by now thinking that he could live with the weird outfit.

She pulled down his pants and boxers before looking up at him. "What do you say?"

"Please?" he supplied, wishing she would just get on with it.

She hummed, looking like she was considering the answer.

"Please, _Mistress?"_

She grinned before taking him into her mouth, running her tongue along the bottom of his member and humming again.

He let out a groan as his hips bucked forward of their own accord.

Isabelle held his hips down, sliding her mouth off before going back down again. She felt his hands slide into her hair and wondered how long she could continue this for. She bobbed her head and moved her tongue across the slit, trying to figure out what he liked the most.

"I, I think I'm—" He was panting and it was obvious he was getting close. Izzy took this as a sign to stop, sit up, and pull something out of her pocket.

Simon's eyes opened to see her sliding something onto his member, and looked up to her pleadingly. "Iz? What? Please!"

She only smirked down at him before leaning over top of him. "You don't like the cock ring?"

"No, please Izzy, let me come," he begged, wondering why she was doing this to him.

"What? Me?"

"Please, Mistress, Master, whoever!"

She reached down and stroked him, watching as he writhed and whined. This was actually kind of fun. "Master? Are you implying I'm male?"

He shook his head, panting, and tried to reach down with his hands to get the horrible thing off of him. Izzy swatted his hands away, though, holding them above his head. "I have to get up, and you better not touch that, or you'll regret it," she threatened, looking pointedly over at the whip on her dresser. She would never use it on him, but he didn't know that.

She stood up and grabbed another box from under the bed. "Since you seem to think I'm a man, I thought this would be appropriate," she said before pulling out a strap on.

This was where he froze, looking at her with a slightly horrified expression. "Please, Iz – Mistress – I'll do anything—"

And that was what she had been waiting for. She dropped the box and its contents on the floor and pulled out the cat ears again. "Then wear the cat ears."

That was what all this had been about? Simon groaned. "Fine, just hand them over."

She grinned in victory and placed them on his head, smiling.

"Just let me come," he said, sounding a little defeated.

She smirked and shook her head. "Not yet," she said, straddling him and this time easing herself down on top of him. She moaned, letting herself get used to it before starting to move.

Simon let out a small moan of his own, glad for the contact even if he was still feeling like he was about to go crazy without a release.

Izzy noticed this and tried to hurry up her own orgasm, a little worried as to how long she could leave Simon like this before he wouldn't forgive her. She was already quite aroused by what had been happening, and came a few minutes later, pulling herself off of Simon and taking off the ring.

Simon was desperate now, and she could tell. She reached over and started stroking him, but it only took one brush of her hand before he met his release.

Once he recovered, he rolled over and glared at Isabelle. "Did you really have to do all that?"

"Oh you loved it," she said, kissing him. "And you make an adorable vampire cat," she added, reaching up and petting his hair.

Simon simply sighed and cuddled up next to her, planning on arguing it further in the morning.

Isabelle was left wondering what Simon would have done if she had actually gone through with using the strap on and some of the other things she had bought and hadn't shown him.

"What are you going to do with all that stuff?" came a muffled question from Simon.

"Maybe we'll use it again sometime," she said, grinning as he groaned beside her. Why did she have to fall for the one not kinky vampire in existence?


End file.
